Filing Complaints
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: "Due to your rash take on actions over the course of the past years, you are to be under surveillance until we can-" Those words were enough to suspect what was to happen now. Fight after fight, he would expected to be given SOME credit. Property damage? Security? At least he provides both for a reasonable price.


_"Watch your head!"_

With one quick glance, he seen what his pal had meant. Ducking his head as the huge flying slab of metal dished through the air, barely missing him by his two pointed ears. The metal piece was ripped out of a wall of a building, only to be used not as a barrier, but practically as a discus. Making a large bang followed by a ringing sound behind him when the sheet flew into one of the street light poles. The pole's middle becoming bent to a 90 degree angle, yet it somehow was able to vibrate and make a funny and disturbing noise like that of a coiled doorstop. Except much louder and deeper, it almost wanted to make him stop and shut his ears from the sound.

Besides that, he kept going.

It was daylight outside, bright in the beautiful sunny afternoon day of Station Square. Blue skies, a few puffy white clouds with cheery smiles. Not too hot like in the burning summers, nor a dry chill in the wind. It was great to be outdoors. Perhaps to get ice cream and take a nice stroll into town. Visit friends, or just lay and rest in a green field somewhere, staring up at the infinite calming space above. Yup, it was all perfect. Though.. he couldn't say the same for the current area.

Nooope. Of course something was just going to pop out of nowhere and start attacking out of the blue. He was so close for a break. Sssoooooo close, but hey, he could've ended up being bored too. And that was _worst_ than having stuff come on to your plate when you least called for it.

Screams were heard near and farther away, humans and mobians trying to flee the danger that was created from the scientist. There were blockages put in place by the police in the large surrounding perimeter of attack, just to be sure to alarm citizens to keep away from the area. But really, that wasn't too hard to do.

The hedgehog ran down the abandoned street, away from the monstrous creation. Making sure all of his quills were still intact, though had to adjust the earpiece on his head. It almost had fell off. Tails' voice picking up in the mini stereo system once again.

 _"You're still there?"_

"Well, I'm not dead." Sonic stated, almost sarcastically. Moving the small mic over for better communication. "I'm going back in, I just need some running room. Any ideas on how to take down this thing?"

The hero dug his heels into the ground, forcing himself to come to an immediate skidding halt as another huge barricade of metal and foundation was thrown in front of him. Finding his method inefficient, he then leaped over the large structure in a quick swift manner. Making a frontflip in the air as he landed on the other side of the torn building scraps. Standing back up straight as he conceived a successful smile. When lifting up his foot to move however, found that his shoe was sunk in a gooey mass. Messing up the worn-in soles and clean crisps of the golden buckle.

Shaking his head with a disbelieving sigh. "Well, so much for keeping clear."

 _"Sonic, it's right on your tail!"_

The cobalt hedgehog lifted his eyes, turning his torso around to catch the sight behind him.

A massive, blob-like monster roamed its way down the street. Easily reaching as high or more as an apartment building. The creature was pretty quick despite its appeareance. No limbs, no actually features. Only a large translucent purple slime blob that destroyed all it wanted wether it was aware of what it did or not, and not to mention also while spreading its gunk on all that it touches. Coming right towards the small mobian.

(And you probably had thought Egghead was on another antic again)

Sonic yanked his foot from the goo, and proceeded to sprint off. Now turning around to the direction of the creature. "Okay Tails, ideas?"

 _"Actually, yes! From a scan I've received, the molecular structure of the creature can be weakened. Well, it's not right to put it that way. Let's see... You have to add another component to its formula, one that will change its make-up to a weaker substance that it cannot control freely as it was designed"_

The hedgehog dodged the huge blob's hit, running along the side of a building next to it. Keeping the mic at hand. "Umm, yeah. So, the last I've ever taken chemistry was, never? This is where you're suppose to take the light buddy."

 _"I was getting to that. You have to add water to it! The H2O molecule will alter its form. Instead of having a huge sticky 'jello' blob with the behavior of a wild prokaryotic cell. You need water, and LOTS of it!"_

A sigh was heard in Tails' ears, lifting up his head in amusement while he rested his eyes off of the digital map. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. Why not. It's not the first time I've gotten wet on a mission."

The yellow fox smiled, going back to his work. _"You'll_ _be_ _fine._ _Just_ _be_ _sure_ _you_ _get_ _it_ _all_ _on_ _him!_ _Every_ _liter_ _counts!"_

Sonic leaped off the wall of the building. His shoes landing on the empty street. Looking around his location for any signs. Until he spotted a fire hydrant near the gooey mass, bringing forth a smirk. Speeding up and busted off the red hydrant, water now shooting up in the air above. The hedgehog then grabbed a large sheet of curved metal, and tilted it horizontally above the liquid. The water now aiming in the direction of the creature.

...

"Uh, Tails?"

 _"More! It's not enough! It needs to be all at once!"_

The hero threw the scrap to the side, looking at the giant purple blob in annoyance. "Rgh. Should I might as well call Chaos?!"

 _"Relax. There's a water tower a few blocks away from your current location on a building. Try using that."_

He tapped his arm, looking off to the side. "...maybe I should've went with relaxing in the first place.."

 _"What?"_

Stretching his arms, as well as soon stretching his legs. "Nothing." Examining the mushy mass that started this whole threat. It seemed to just be sitting there, maybe it became confused or lost sight on the mobian? Either way, soon the metal scrap from earlier was found hurtling through the air, landing in the blob of the monster.

The mass turned around, facing the small blur waving back towards him with both arms in the air. Also creating a silly face.

"HEY! TRY TA CATCH ME IF YOU CAAAANN!"

Perhaps angered, the blob began to chase the hedgehog. Rolling down the street in a roaring manner. Sonic quickly taking off, but not so fast that the mass would lose sight of him. Sonic jumped up on the roof of a building, skimming his vision around to see. Just to find a gray water tower nearby before him on the next apartment over. Well, what do ya know..

His two emerald eyes widened, looking down to find his left leg stuck in the goo. The monster crawling up the building behind him. Not only was it quick, it was sneaky too.

Sonic tugged on his leg, doing so in a hurry so he doesn't potentially become buried in its body. Nearly staggering as he regained his limb once again in a pop. Adjusting his balance.

"Alright ya big meany, I'll give you that score." The hedgehog stated, smirking as he placed a hand on his hip. Looking at the mass like if it was a little child. "But the game's not over yet!"

Sprinting off again, with the blob now fully over the roof. Continuing to follow the mobian. Once the blob reached over to the other edge of the rooftop, Sonic leaped off to the opposing structure. The large thoughtless creature not realizing it until it fell down to the street below. It's mush rolling and plopping onto the asphalt.

The jello monster shook, as if it was confused on what had just happened. Though at least in context, seemed to look up at the small blue hedgehog above him. His foot resting on the water tower with arms folded.

"Well, it was nice playing with ya!"

With that being said, Sonic then resorted into a blue spinning ball. In a piercing motion, sliced the legs of the tall tower. The structure now slowly leaning and falling on top of the goo monster with the sound of metal creaking and low moans.

Sonic stood on the building, smirking towards himself in personal victory as it all happened before him.. "At least I didn't get wet, neither get-"

The tower landed on the goo in harsh impact, immediately bursting open and pouring all over the creature. The blob was no more, but it's mass exploded outward. The leftover water and purple guck splattering into all of the surrounding areas as well as the hedgehog himself.

The hero shut his eyes closed, taking in a breath as he forced himself to stand still. Feeling the dripping water but mostly the sticky goo all over him. " _Ugh_.. Did you get that Tails?"

 _"Oh, you are NOT coming in the house like that!"_ The fox laughed, slapping his hand on his desk. _"That's why you don't say that! Don't worry, I'll make sure the bath will be ready."_

" _Hahaa,_ you're just enjoying this aren't you?" The once cobalt hedghog stated. Wiping his face and muzzle from the mess. However now turning around to face the street below. Eyes widening to see a small group of human scientists and police on duty approaching him. Taking a leap down to meet them.

"We are SOOOOO sorry!" One of the scientists exclaimed. A young fellow with a lab coat on. Judging by stature and ways of approach, he must be new to this route.

"WE?!" An older lady gasped, gazing at the man with rising anger. Her hair up in a messy bun. "The last I've checked sir, I obeyed all rules and orders in this industry! And one of them being _especially_ bringing foreign objects into the work stations! Let alone a box of jelly-filled donuts from down the street!"

Sonic looked strangely at them, but a light showing forth in his mind. "Jelly? It that what all of this is?"

The young man lowered his head, raising up a small empty glass valve. "Well, mixed with a builting chemical.. yes."

The lady snatched the tube from his hands, casting a furious facade back at him. "I should go and get you FIRED!" She exclaimed.

One of the cops who were there drew their attention away from the fusing. Instead, gave the standing hedgehog a warm smile.

"Once again, thank you Sonic. We can take care of the rest from here."

Sonic nodded his head, bringing out a smile. "It wasn't a problem." Then moved to face the opposite direction, sprinting off without other means being around here. Soon, running down the streets in average speeds. Taking out the earpiece and cleaned off any jelly that was stuck.

 _"Coming home?"_

"You bet. I'm not running anywhere else like this until I get this mess off."

The hedgehog then thought to himself. Rather in child-like curiosity. Looking at the purple mush with a possibility in mind. Swiping his index finger over the surface of the mic, and sucked in a bite of the apparent donut jelly.

Tails squinted his eyes, tensing up. _"Ewww, Sonic."_

The blue hero looked up into the sky, tasting the substance in a critic manner. Though gave an approving gesture. "Mmm. Fruity."

...

...

...

...

...

The city limits were now left behind him, becoming replaced with the greenery of nature. Buildings into trees, sidewalks and streets into patterned grass fields stretching from near and far. A few more miles if you gave him the chance, you could spot a blue ocean. With waterfalls and wooden bridges. Caverns and hidden caves under the checkered dirt. On the other direction, a small but nice town placed in the zone. Sharing its beautiful scenery in harmony. Greenhill couldn't be more vibrant.

Though in this current time, he was going to neither directions, but in between. Finding a dirt pathway in the deep trees. Slowing down to approach a small well cared two-storied house.

He smiled, walking up to the structure. Feeling the air. It wasn't such a bad day. Finding a yellow mobian fox with red and white sneakers sitting on the steps of the front door. Seeing that he was writing a few notes on a sticky pad.

"Hey Tails! Close call today huh?" Sonic stated with a cheery wave of his hand. Walking up towards his friend in pleasure.

The fox placed his pencil and paper to the side. Standing up for himself as he dusted off his lap. "It was different." He simply said, now casting his attention to the elder of the two. Lifting up his hand to the hedgehog in a receiving approach. "Let me see."

Sonic looked at his brother in confusion, not sure of what he means. Until nearly gasping up in realization. Taking off the small earpiece from his head, and handed the equipment to the young mechanic. "So, nothing interesting while I was gone?"

"Aside from seeing you fight a jelly donut for a change, nothing else." Tails responded with a smile, inspecting the machinery for any damage or of the such. Raising it up to the sun for better light.

The muck covered hedgehog nodded. "Well, it probably won't be the last." He said with a smirk, now making his way up to the front door to head inside. Not until the fox leaped in front of him with arms blocking the entrance.

"Hold it for a minute!" Tails exclaimed, eyeing his pal's condition. "You don't think that you're going to walk in the house like THAT now did you?"

"Well if I wanna get cleaned up, then _yeah._ " Sonic replied, cocking a raised brow towards the little one. "How does a person get this stuff off around here?"

The two-tailed fox smirked. Grabbing his friend's hand and pulled him off the steps. Leading him to the front of the house on the grass. Letting go, and pointed to where the hedgehog was now standing. Indicating that he should stay there. The blue blur shook his head, looking at where he was in questioning.

"Tails, how is me standing out in the sun going to be any better-"

The small kit faced the side of the house, taking something strange out as a noise started to be. Turning back around towards the purple jellied hedgehog, just to be holding a yard hose in his direction.

"Tails, WAIT! I COULD JUST-"

Sonic was blasted by the water without remorse. Nearly flailing his hands up trying to block it, but of course of no use. Becoming drenched and submerged in the chilly liquid. Forcing his eyes shut. Coming from head to toe and into his quills, the water's noise into his ears nearly wanted to make him panic. However tried to keep what dignity he had left. The hose now subsiding in power, the water lowering in strength until it merely dripped out in dots from the end of the tube.

A large smirk was made by the fox, letting out a long laugh as he placed the hose down. "A-Aright, NOW you can go get cleaned up!" Tails nearly shouted, holding his white chest. "I wish I c-could've recorded that! Haha!"

The hedgehog spat out some water, not amused. If anything, his cheery mood was now gone. His arms raised slightly at his sides as he was soaking wet. Dripping the clear liquid on to a puddle he was standing in. His quills in the same state as they bent lowly, being heavy with the weight of all of that water. Socks and shoes... ugh.

Sonic cleared his eyes, walking up to the house to go inside. "Yeah, laugh your heart out." He responded, moving with each squish of his steps. Opening the front door. Although the method was effective into removing most of the goo; it was still at least in his head, uncalled for. "You better hope that I don't plan out a revenge scheme."

The echos of his brother's enjoyment in this continuing to ring in his ears even after he closed the door. Tails would come in shortly, but for now the blue mobian needs to go upstairs and shower. His sneakers mushing against the cool hard-wood floor, making his way toward the living room and to the hallway. Holding his arms close to his chest. Not until he flicked up his ear, overhearing something going on the tv. Peaking his head out from the wall to see what was about, over the couch and from the television.

On the screen was the city of Station Square. A particular section of it covered in familiar goo, but no threat in sight. Two news reporters holding each their own microphone as they show off what happened to the audience watching. The first being a dark-gray mobian wolf, the other a light-blond headed young human lady talking right after him.

 _"This is Ryan Howler, and we're here just moments after a heroic victory from an accidental creation had just taken place. Earlier around 10:23 a.m mid-western time, a scientist from the Richerson's Genetics And Chemical Laboratory created what seemed to be a genetically mutated blob mass. Which then began to spread havoc in Station Square after breaking out of the institution."_

 _"Before the creature could do anymore damage however, Sonic the Hedgehog ran on by and placed a stop to the beast. The scientist whom was responsible for this is currently under investigation. His name will not be said due to now legal reasons. I'm Stacey Wither, both signing off here from MWN. And what would we do without our beloved mobian hero."_

The news network then signed out for another break, leaving its usual jingle behind.

The blue hedgehog sucked in a breath, and breathed out a steady sigh. A small reformed smile creeping onto his mouth. Doing what he loved while keeping others at bay and peace, a win-win for both sides. Though couldn't help but sometimes take the people to closer thought, but it was nice being appreciated. It was a good feeling.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **:D hello there! I hope to get the next chapter ready as soon as I can, and I hope you guys enjoyed what you read here. I've been meaning to write this story for awhile now, so I'll do my best with it.**

 **Anywho, hoped you enjoyed the first bit so far. Review, and see you till next chapter. :)**


End file.
